Typically, when a user of a mobile device receives a call while the user is already on a call (e.g., the line is busy), the user ignores the call, or sends a text message to the calling party indicating he/she is busy on another call. Often, however, the calling party and the user do not connect, because the calling party is unaware as to when the user becomes available, the user forgets to call back the calling party, and so on.
In addition, the user of the mobile device (e.g., a smart phone) often receives one or more calls at times when he/she is using the mobile device in various non-communication modes. For example, the user may be playing a movie, listening to a podcast, playing a video game, or otherwise being entertained by content presented by the mobile device, when a call is received at the mobile device.
The drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. Similarly, some components and/or operations may be separated into different blocks or combined into a single block for the purposes of discussion of some of the embodiments of the present technology. Moreover, while the technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the technology to the particular embodiments described. On the contrary, the technology is intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the technology as defined by the appended claims.